My Foolish Heart
by BlueEyesMeg
Summary: Bella and Jacob are the best of friends and easily Forks High School's cutest couple, that is until Edward Cullen and his family move to town. Bella is faced with a choice. An epic battle between what her mind wants and what her heart needs.
1. Prologue

****Disclaimer****

_**I am not trying to steal Stephanie Meyer's characters for any kind of profit.  
**_**I am however going to play with them for a little while… but I promise to return them to their proper places, fully intact, once I'm finished… maybe *grin***

**

* * *

**

I was absentmindedly staring out the window watching the rain bounce off the grass outside my English class; we were supposed to be reading, something the entire school had implemented a few years earlier when the staff realized just how little high school kids read on their own. I had already finished the book I was reading and since we only had five minutes left I decided not to start a new book until the following day.

It was mostly quiet in the classroom, except for a few guys towards the back who were looking at a dirty magazine stuffed inside a newspaper they were using as a cover. I rolled my eyes and stared back out the window. I was daydreaming about this coming summer and maybe taking a trip to New York with Jake. We were getting more serious and I wanted to take things to the next level, but I didn't know how. I hoped a trip out of town would push things in the right direction.

I was smiling to myself thinking about Jake and his big brown eyes when I heard the door open. I looked up curiously to see a boy unlike any I'd ever seen in Forks. He was not so much a boy as he was a man. He was tall, broad shouldered and absolutely gorgeous. He had long reddish brown hair and clear pale skin. He was dressed in designer jeans and a dark blue sweater that I thought might also be designer, a messenger bag was slung over one shoulder and he was holding a dark grey pea coat and a piece of paper in his hand.

He handed the paper to Ms. Kostalnick, who we all just called Ms. K, who smiled and whispered something to him. She then pointed at the empty desk next to mine and I met his gaze. His eyes were aqua and unlike anything I'd ever seen. I inhaled sharply and tried to look back out the window at the rain, but I couldn't help watch him walk towards me.

He was so graceful and perfect looking I couldn't take my eyes off him. He settled in the desk next to me and I turned to face him, unable to stop myself from staring at him. He was putting his bag under his desk and looked up at me; it felt like he was studying my face. I half smiled back at him and then fully felt the intensity of his gaze. I couldn't look away even though I could feel the hot blush that was spreading through my body. He continued to stare back at me, a curious look overcoming his face, but neither of us could seem to break the contact.

Finally the bell dinged and Ms. K started collecting homework from the night before and jabbering about a test we'd have on A Tale of Two Cities on Friday. I was snapped back to reality and turned to the front of the room and groaned under my breath. I hated that book with a passion. Dickens was a great writer and I know it was a classic and blah, blah, blah, but did sophomores really have to be tortured with Dickens?

I heard a low musical sound next to me and looked over to see the new boy's shoulders shaking with laughter. I shot him a look out of the corner of my eye and he grinned back at me. My palms got sweaty and I heard my heart speed up. I quickly looked away and took a deep breath trying to steady my heart. Why was this happening? I didn't even know this guy and he was making me feel like I'd been hit in the stomach with just a look.

Ms. K was done collecting homework and she stood at the front of the class waiting for our attention.

"We have a new student with us today, his family and he just moved here from Alaska." I smiled to myself knowing what was coming next, I hope the new kid wasn't shy; Ms. K was not one to let you sit quietly in her class. "Would you please stand and tell us your name, your favorite color and your favorite novel?"

She looked at him expectantly as everyone in the class shifted to look at him. He stood up immediately, obviously not shy at _all_, and cleared his throat turning to address the class. I did the opposite and turned my eyes to the ugly indoor/outdoor carpet trying not to look up at him.

"My name is Edward Cullen, my favorite color is blue and my favorite novel is a tie between The Great Gatsby and A Tale of Two Cities." At his words I looked up in surprise and saw his eyes flick in my direction with that grin I'd already seen too many times. He sat back down and looked straight ahead, the grin still in place.

Ms. K clasped her hands together and said "Well isn't that wonderful! As I'm sure you heard, we're in the middle of A Tale of Two Cities right now! I'm glad you've read it before, I've been trying to convince these monsters for the last two months how good it will feel to have read a literary classic but most of them just complain about Dickens's writing style" She smiled a wide smile at him and he grinned right back at her.

Sheesh. Teachers pet much? What an ass-kiss. I bet he hated A Tale of Two Cities and just said that because he knew we were reading it. I looked back down at the carpet my head reeling with emotions, not listening to Ms. K at all.

"Bella?" I started at my name hoping she hadn't asked a question because I had clearly not been listening to her.

"Y-y-yes Ms. K?" I stuttered out. I heard a few snickers from the boys in the back and I shot them an evil glare.

"Would you be kind enough to help Edward catch up in here? Show him the ropes and warn him about me?" she grinned at me.

"Of course! I'm always up for warning new students about you" I replied

I saw Edward shift in his chair looking uncomfortable for the first time.

"Perfect! Now I want you all to take out your books and turn to Chapter seventeen and explain to me what the heck Mr. Dickens was talking about…"

I busied myself looking through my book and re-reading my careful notes trying to ignore Edward who was openly staring at me with that damn grin in place.

"Bella?" I jumped again, the way my name sounded when he said it was impossible. His voice was sexy and manly and not squeaky like every other guy in our grade, well, except my Jake. "Yes?"

"Would I be able to look on with you today? I don't have a book"

"Of course"

"Thank you"

So he's polite on top of being the sexiest man I'd ever seen not in a print ad for a fashion magazine. He pushed his desk closer to me and I turned to look at him. "I guess I should officially introduce myself, I'm Bella Swan"

I extended my hand to him.

His hand moved across the desk and I took it in mine. It was like an electrical current passed between us and the look of shock on his face told me he felt it too. I blushed scarlet and quickly turned back to my book.

"It's very nice to meet you Bella, I'm Edward Cullen"

* * *

**A/N**

**This is my first time actually writing/ posting on FF! I have been lurking in the shadows reading all of your fabulous stories, but I have decided to stop being a lurker and start contributing! **

**I've had this story rolling around in my head so I'm throwing it out there. Let me know what you think!**

******Special thanks to my Beta and the reason I'm doing this at all, _ImaTwitard, _ who is a supermegafantasticly talented writer and also **edit**** my sister wife *grin*

**Stay tuned for Chapter 1!**


	2. It's so easy

"Ouch" I said, not really hurt but it's what you're supposed to say when you fall right? I had tripped over my own feet and was now sitting on the wet blacktop of the parking lot. Falling seems to be something I was especially good at, but it didn't make it any less embarrassing.

I heard a chuckle behind me and I saw a hand shoot out to help me up. I stared up at the handsome face suppressing the laughter he so wanted to release. I gave him my best squinty eyes, "Ha. Ha. Bella's clumsy, what else is new?"

I stuck my tongue out at him. Mature, I know.

My name is Isabella Swan, but nobody calls me that. I'm just Bella to everyone but my parents. My dad still calls me Bella-bear, and though I roll my eyes at him I secretly love it. I'm almost seventeen years old, but I'm still daddy's little girl.

He and my mom couldn't be any more different and I think that's ultimately why they split up. They fought too much and it was taking a toll on both of them. They still talk weekly and have always both been big parts of my life so I never really felt like the result of a divorce.

My mom calls me Issa. She's the _only _person in the world who can get away with this. Mostly because she gave birth to me which, in her eyes, is equal to a lifetime of servitude and her getting her way. She's totally goofy, says really silly things and can be a pain in my ass, but I love her to death.

I ignored the hand that was offered to me and I jumped to my feet, and I once again stuck my tongue out at the guy standing in front of me. My adorably handsome, sweet faced, goofy, makes me feel incredibly comfortable boyfriend, Jacob Black.

His skin is a gorgeous russet color; he has sparkly dark eyes and hair that I'm secretly jealous of. His laugh makes me laugh and his presence makes me calm. He is such a comfort to me and he's the best friend I've ever had. We'd only been officially dating for a little over six months, but we'd been friends for as long as I could remember.

I was snapped back to the present by the deep sound of his voice, "Bella I don't know how you manage to constantly trip over your own feet... but I hope you never stop, it's just way too entertaining for me."

I stuck my tongue out at him a third time, which just got a bigger laugh. I threw my backpack in his back seat, huffed into the front, climbed in and slammed the door. I hid my smile from him by staring out the window. He slid into the seat next to me with a chuckle and playfully tickled my side. "You're not _really_ mad at me are you?" I peered at him out of the corner of my eyes and couldn't resist the sad puppy dog look he was giving me.

"Noooo, I'm not _that_ mad… jerk-face" He looked apprehensive still so I leaned over and kissed his cheek to let him know I was, in fact, joking and wasn't mad at him.

"So… What are we doing this weekend?" He asked me. I gave him a palms up and shrugged my shoulders up and down a few times for emphasis.

"I dunno… planning things takes organizational skills and you know I suck at that."

"Okay, let's play it by ear then, ready?" Jake asked.

"Yep" I grinned at him.

"One… two… three! _paper_!" he yelled

"_rock_!" I said.

"Ha! Paper beats rock!" said Jake.

"Dammit! I still don't get that one, we're going to try something, you hold a sheet of paper in front of your face and I'm going to throw a rock at you and we'll see who wins." He just laughed at me and I grinned back at him, holding my hand out ready for him this time.

"One… two… three, scissors!" I yelled.

"Rock!" he said as his face broke into a big smile.

Dammit! He knew me too well and had guessed my next move, and it looks like we'd be going to his house today for homework and video games. If I had won we'd be going to my house for homework and video games too, but at least I'd get to choose what game we played.

Homework together was our everyday after school ritual and we'd been doing it for as long as I can remember. His dad used to pick me up after school and take me to their house since my dad worked long hours at the station and my mom didn't live in town. We'd only started having to choose between our houses since he got his license and a car, which also started rock, paper, scissors.

I was so happy with Jake. We could be silly together and our relationship had always been easy. Jake made me feel safe, comfortable and like I had a life and a purpose.

We drove away from Forks High School, where Jake had transferred our freshman year, sick of the Quileute schools he'd been going to his whole life. His dad and I both knew the only reason he transferred to FHS was to be closer to me, but neither of us ever said anything to Jake. His dad was happy because as a transfer student in the honors program (they offered it at FHS that they didn't offer at the res high school where he was supposed to go) he had to work extra hard and not flunk any of his classes.

I was happy because I got my Jake at school, something that had been denied me our entire lives.  
The familiar streets of Forks were laid out before us, and Jake turned towards his house. We sat in comfortable silence, both of us humming along to the familiar song on the radio. Jake glanced over at me and nudged the volume up as the first few lines were sung.

'_We've got the afternoon you've got this room for two, there's one thing I've left to do, discover me discovering you. One mile to every inch of, your skin like porcelain, one pair of candy lips and your bubble gum tongue.'_

Jake absentmindedly trailed his finger over my arm and I felt a tiny jolt in my stomach at the gesture. He really was sweet, and never pressured me into anything, but I couldn't help but notice the way he grinned at the words.

_..Take all your big plans __  
__And break 'em __  
__This is bound to be a while…_

"Your body is a wonderlaaaand" he crooned towards the steering wheel glancing at me out of the corner of his eye, still stroking my arm. I grinned back at him as I inched the volume up on the radio as my favorite part started,  
_  
__There's something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face __  
__I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase __  
__You tell me where to go and __  
__Though I might leave to find it __  
__I'll never let your head hit the bed __  
__Without my hand behind it_

He entwined his fingers with mine as I reached up and absentmindedly played with my dark curtain of hair, my mind wandering to the first time I had kissed Jake, the first time we'd messed around and the last time we'd almost popped each others cherries. We had both promised our parents that we'd wait until marriage to have sex, and were both determined to keep that promise, but it didn't mean that we could keep our hands off each other. I grinned as we both sang.

_Damn baby __  
__You frustrate me __  
__I know you're mine all mine all mine __  
__But you look so good it hurts sometimes _

_Your body Is a wonderland __  
__Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands) __  
__Your body Is a wonderland __  
__Your body is a wonderland_

He pulled up to his modest one story house that he shared with his dad as the last strains of the song faded out. I leaned over and kissed him a little more forcefully than I meant to, but between the song and where my thoughts had wandered I couldn't help it. He kissed me back, but pulled away a little before it got too intense.

I looked at him curiously and he said "My dad's home and I don't want to have to walk past him with a raging woody, so can we continue this in my room?"

I laughed and punched him in the arm earning me another poke to the side. He sat for a moment composing himself and then said "Well, let's get this show on the road, I've got feeling today will be the day I finally beat you at Mario Kart."

"Pift. Dream on Jake… your ass is grass."

We got our bags out of the car and walked hand in hand to the front door and I was about to turn the handle to go in when Jake spun me around, pulled my hips into his and kissed me, soft at first but then slowly growing in intensity. Our tongues swirled and our hands wandered and he had one hand halfway up my shirt when we heard a cough from the other side of the door.

"Shit" he whispered, breathing heavily.

"Me too" I said. I smiled at him and tugged my shirt back into place and smoothed out my hair.

"Well, there goes my not walking past my dad with a hard on idea. I'm going to have to go straight to the bathroom"

"Alright, I'll distract Billy, get some food, and then we'll rendezvous back in the man cave"

"Plan" He grinned at me as I pushed the door of his house open.

* * *

**A/N**

**Let me know what you think! **

**Thanks to my sister/wife **_ImaTwitard _**for Beta-ing and being generally amazing :) **

**Check out her stories!  
**


	3. Typical Friday Night

I pushed the front door open and Jake grabbed my ass with a wicked grin as he ran past me to the bathroom. I watched his goofy gait till he closed the door, and then turned towards the man sitting on the couch who had looked up as we entered.

"Hey Billy how was your day? What are you watching?" I prattled.

"Just some show on the History channel about boats or something, I actually fell asleep sitting here and this was on, and the remotes all the way over there, so I started watching it."

We both laughed, since the remote was on the coffee table right in front of him. It wasn't uncommon for Billy to fall asleep on the couch, Jake and I made fun of him for it all the time. All in good  
fun of course.

"Guess you lost today huh?" said Billy, a wicked grin on his wrinkled face.

"Yeah… I still think Jake cheats." I said eyeing the bathroom, knowing Jake was going to retort.

He came barreling out of the bathroom "How on earth do you cheat at rock, paper scissors?" he asked.

Billy chuckled from the couch and turned back to the T.V. I heard him mumble something under his breath which sounded a whole lot like "I'm out". Pift. Big help he was.

"If I could figure that out then maybe you wouldn't be able to cheat anymore!" I said turning towards Jake ready for a fight.

He laughed at the look on my face and started tickling me. I twirled away from him and grabbed two apples and two lemonades from the fridge. I started circling around the butcher block trying to get away without being tickled to death, but Jake was faster than me. He grabbed my waist and pulled me to him  
tickling my side and making me drop one of the apples.

"Now, now you two do I have to put you in a time out?" Billy called from the living room.

"No Billy" we chorused.

Jake grabbed the apple that had fallen on the floor and the one from my hand and headed toward his room.

"I thought you were supposed to meet me in the man cave?" I stage whispered to Jake.

"Well, I had to come defend myself" He stage whispered back.

"Behave you two" Billy yelled from the living room.

"We will" we said in our best innocent voices. We grinned at each other and Jake waggled his eyebrows at me which sent me into a silent giggle fest.

We finally made it into the haven of Jake's room and both of us flopped down on his bed, which wasn't made. Jake took the opportunity to pounce. Using one of his giant hands to hold both of my arms down he proceeded to tickle me. I immediately tried to squirm out from under him but Jake was too strong.

"Help! Attack! Help" I cried out laughing and squirming the whole.

"Nope, not getting away until you say it!" He said, still torturously tickling me.

"Billy! Help me!" I managed to choke out through the laughter.

I heard Billy laughing from the living room making no attempt to help… jerk!

I was laughing so hard tears were streaming down my face so I finally gave in and said, "Fine! You win! Stop… stop… stop! I said it! You win okay?"

Jake stopped and looked down at me again. "What? I didn't hear ? Say it again." His fingers twitched, threatening me and I whimpered.

"You win, you don't cheat at Rock, Paper, and Scissors" I pouted at him. He rolled off of me keeping one hand in mine and I sat up… on a lump of blankets.

"Don't you ever make your bed?" I complained at him.

He had his eyes closed but a wide smile spread across his face.

"Why on earth would I do that when I have a hot girlfriend to do it for me?" He sideways glanced at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him and pounced. I tried to pin his arms on either side of him but he was too fast for me and had thrown me on my back pinning my hands above me. He leaned down and kissed my nose, which he knows I hate, and laughed at me.

"You know, you're really sexy when you're mad." He waggled his eyebrows again and leaned down to kiss me.

I blew in his face and turned my head to the side.

"You know, you're a really big douche bag sometimes." I mumbled into his arm.

He just laughed at me again and rolled off the bed towards his desk which held his CD player/ radio. He tuned it to our radio station. The only one we could agree on.

You see, Jake and I had _very_ different tastes in music, and this radio station played a good mix, so it was perfect.

Don't get me wrong, there were certain bands we both liked, but he didn't really understand my obsession. He didn't see the appeal of popping in my headphones and zoning out to Frank  
Sinatra or dancing around my kitchen to some bad hair band from the eighty's… but being the super sweet guy that he is, he tries and when that doesn't work he just gives up and lets me listen to what  
I want.

He turned slowly sheepishly watching me make his bed. "You know I was totally kidding about that Bells".

I ignored him and threw the comforter over the top sheet and then lay back down. "Eh. Whatever I really don't mind, I just like giving you shit for it." I smiled at him.

He sat down next to me and sighed towards our almost forgotten backpacks near his door.

"I guess we better get our homework done… unless you'd rather do it Sunday?" He asked me hopefully.  
"No! You know it's better if we do our homework today so we can have the rest of the weekend to relax!" I walked over to grab his bag and threw it at him a little harder than I meant to.

"Umpf" he said and then sighed again. "Fine, well do it now."

We worked on homework for the next few hours laughing and singing along with the radio. It was always like this with Jake. It was our routine, and I loved it. The comfort of knowing that as soon as we were done with homework we would go out into the living room, play some Mario Kart and then Jake would take me home, where I'd make dinner for him and my dad before we all sat on the couch to watch TV together was comforting.

It was easy to be lazy and boring and routine with Jake, but it was our relationship and who we were together. Don't get me wrong, sometimes it was frustrating to always do the same thing, but most of the time it was pure bliss. Later that night we were sitting on my couch watching a dumb made for TV movie with my dad, Charlie. I looked up at Jake from my spot on the couch and rolled my eyes. He smiled at me and pulled the blanket that was on my lap so it would cover him too.

Charlie noticed. "Cold Jake? I can turn the heat up!"

Charlie was a great father and completely harmless, but he wasn't stupid. He'd had an awkward and unnecessary "talk" with Jake and me when we first started dating. I'm not sure who was more embarrassed by it, but ever since then he'd kept an all too close watch on our relationship and if he could help it didn't leave us alone together.

As luck would have it, we were maybe going to have a Charlie free night. He stifled a yawn and I took the opportunity to encourage him to go to bed.

"Didn't you work a double today?" I asked in my best casual voice.

"Yeah, and I'm super beat… I think I might go to bed." Charlie stifled another yawn.

"Okay! We were going to watch _Boondock Saints_ again anyway." I knew Charlie didn't like that movie. Something about the gay cop I think.

He looked over at Jake and I, we were sitting on opposite ends of the couch and I had my feet in Jake's lap.

"Alright, but don't stay too late Jake, I don't want to find you both down here in the morning". He stifled another yawn, rumpled my hair and bid us both good night.

"Finally" Jake said, stretching his legs as he stood up to put the movie on. "I don't think I could have handled anymore of this Lifetime movie shit."

I laughed, "What? I thought it was kind of cute!"

Jake rolled his eyes, "You would. You're such a girl sometimes."

I looked properly offended at that, "Oh hush. Let's not forget who has a Celine Dion C.D. in his car."

"I've told you… it was my sisters! I swear!" He stuck the DVD in the player, pushed a few more buttons and the opening credits started running. "Much better, I fucking love this movie."

"Me too." I said

"That's one of the many reasons I love you so much Bells, you're really not a girl. That and you don't cry very much. That can get really annoying." Jake said.

I shot him a look that said 'shut it' and he complied. Now was not the time to make him feel bad for calling me 'not a girl'. I'd make him pay for that one later. I settled across his chest and watched  
as the movie started.

I guess Jake had other plans.

He leaned down and kissed me sweetly on the forehead, and then kissed me softly on the neck which gave me goose bumps. I sideways glanced at him and raised an eyebrow.

"My dad is right upstairs you know" I said.

"Yeah, I know" he breathed.

"Do you want him to come catch us?" I said.

"No, but can't I kiss my super-hot, incredibly sexy girlfriend that drives me absolutely crazy?" He said.

"I guess, as long as you play fair!" I grinned up at him and then leaned forward to kiss his soft lips.

He made a guttural sound that sent shivers up my spine so I moved up onto his lap a little further and deepened the kiss.

He grasped at my hair and twirled his fingers at the nape of my neck which made me pull harder into him. I reached up and grabbed his hair and started pulling myself onto his lap so I was straddling him.

I felt him stiffen under me and his hands trailed down my spine coming to rest on my ass. He pulled my hips into his and soon we were grinding against each other breathing heavily.

He trailed a finger in the waistband of my pants and I moaned into his neck where I was kissing him, still grinding into him. Searching for the friction we both wanted.

At that moment we heard a loud cough from upstairs. Charlie.

"Fuck." Jake said under his breath, leaning his head against the back of the couch. "What the hell is with our dad's cock blocking me today?"

"Fuck indeed." I said as I unwound myself from his lap, taking my place next to him on the couch.

I settled back down on his chest and Jake leaned down and kissed me on top of the head. "I love you Bells." He said.

"I love you too Jake". I smiled and snuggled in closer. I love weekends with Jake, even if they were a bit... frustrating.

* * *

**A/N**

**That you guys for reading! Feedback is always appreciated. **

**As always, thanks to my sister/ wife beta extraordinaire **_**imatwitard  
**_** you should all read her story!**

**_With the Grace of a Woman_  
**


	4. Word Vomit

I couldn't believe that the weekend was already almost over. It was Sunday night and Jake and I had spent another blissful weekend being silly and in love. Saturday we'd gone for a hike in the woods near my house... which ended when I tripped over a branch and Jake spent ten minutes trying really hard not to laugh at me. Sunday we'd made brunch for our dads' and hung out at Jake's house, they all watched the football game that was on and I spent the afternoon trying desperately to read A Tale of Two Cities for my honors English class. I didn't understand half of what Dickens' was babbling about, but I was trying my hardest.

Later that night I was getting my stuff ready for school the next day, trying to decide what to wear, and wondering if my dad would go for my idea of heading to New York with Jake for a week if I told him I was looking at colleges. Our guidance counselors were always telling us how sophomores needed to start thinking about college, even though we wouldn't start applying until our senior year, it never hurt to have options. Of course I would have to actually visit a college in New York while we were there, but I really just wanted to spend some uninterrupted alone time with Jake.

Of course we would have to get separate hotel rooms and convince my dad that we were trust worthy enough to be alone for a week without anything happening, but we'd figure the rest of it out later. For now I entertained the fantasy of Jake and I trolling around the big city, walking through Central Park, seeing the Statue of Liberty and checking out Time's Square. Then heading back to our hotel where we could spend the entire night in each others arms and wake up together.

I smiled at the thought and finally chose my blue sweater and jeans for the next day at school. It was supposed to be warmer than normal, but I wasn't betting on anything higher than fifty degrees. I sighed as I thought of an actual warm summer. I headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face, hoping to keep the good fortune of great skin I'd been blessed with thus far. All my friends were totally jealous of my skin and I told them all I had my mom and Clean & Clear to thank for it.

I stared at myself in the mirror amazed at how much I seem to have changed in the last year. My hair was longer than it'd ever been, hitting well below my shoulder blades. My face had lost all of its awkward Jr. High roundness. I'd grown at least two bra cup sizes almost overnight, which wasn't saying much since before now I'd been totally flat chested. I'd gotten my braces off and now had an eerily perfect smile. Not to mention I'd grown a few inches, which did wonders for my previously non-existent figure.

I flashed the Bella in the mirror my best dazzling smile, which to me just looked awkward. It's a good thing I had Jake, I wouldn't know the first thing about flirting with a boy, let alone what to do on a date with someone I hadn't know my whole life. I shuddered at the thought and turned to head back to bed, suddenly really tired.

* * *

The morning dawned almost sunny, but with a chill in the air that never seemed to go away. I was glad I'd chosen to wear my sweater as I was a wimp and couldn't handle cold. Since Jake had wrestling after school and I had choir, I drove myself to school in my monstrously amazing truck. There are only two things you need to know about Bessie. She was really old and _really_ loud. I got to school and saw Jake's car parked in it's usual spot so I pulled up next to him and quieted Bessie's roar.

I knew Jake would be hanging out in the stinky wrestling room so I headed off to my first period, which was Spanish. I loved my Spanish teacher, but I was still a little tired and totally zoned out through her class. Senora Ludlum didn't even notice the particularly vacant look on my face as I nodded and smiled my way through a lecture on Spain. I would probably regret not listening to her come Friday, but oh well. I was pretty good at winging it!

I headed to second period feeling a little less tired and very glad I had worn a sweater, as it had started to rain. Great big drops fell from the sky and everyone rushed to make it into the class before the bell rang. I settled down to finish the book I was reading and kind of zoned out again...

_"We have a new student with us today, his family and he just moved here from Alaska." _

"_...Edward Cullen" _

I jumped back at our shocking touch and he kind of chuckled as I flashed a bright shade of red again.

"So what are we supposed to be doing?" He asked, studying my face.

"Uh. Ms. K usually goes over the chapter and uh lets us ask questions on uhm anything we're confused about. Uhm. And then uh.. Then she explains the story and gives us vocabulary." I looked down at my feet mentally kicking my own ass for saying uh and uhm so many times. He must think I'm an idiot.

I glanced up at him through my eye lashes to see if he was laughing or getting me a helmet so I didn't hurt myself, but he was just smiling at me with a bemused look on his perfect face. Shit. I mean his face. What was wrong with me? I mean, I had an amazing boyfriend and this guy waltzes in and suddenly I'm all goo-goo over him? No. I needed to get a grip.

The rest of the class was spent like this; I was fervently reading the notes in my book trying to ignore Edward and the feelings that were radiating from my body. While Edward was leaning in all closes, smelling all good and smiling at me with that damn smile that was so cute it should be illegal.

I found concentrating on anything Ms. K said absolutely impossible and trying to block Edward out of my head even more so. I couldn't resist glancing up at him every few minutes as Ms. K talked about various sections of the chapter that were interesting and therefor likely to show up on our test. I wrote them down and smiled and nodded at her whenever she looked my way, but I was secretly dying inside at the gorgeous hunk of happy sitting next to me.

I don't think I can tell you anything about Chapter 17 of 'A Tale of Two Cities' but I sure can tell you everything I know about Edward. He had the most intense eyes I'd ever seen, a ridiculous shade of aqua that didn't look real. His hair was so full perfectly styled; it had to take him hours to get it to look like that. His skin was so smooth and light that I thought it looked like it might be cool to the touch. He also had this aura about him that seemed so different than any other teenager I'd ever met. He exuded this confidence and decorum that almost every guy in our grade lacked. Everyone except my Jake, Oh my god Jake!

"I have a boyfriend" I blurted out to him. Oh my god. He hadn't said a word to me since his name, why did I say that! I reeled trying to think of something to say that sounds like boyfriend.. shit!

He gave me a crooked smile and said, "Lucky guy". At that moment the bell rang.

Saved by the bell, Thank _god, _I was so embarrassed I dumped all of my stuff into my bag and jumped up to leave. Which would have been fine if I wasn't the clumsiest person on the planet, I'd somehow managed to get my bag strap stuck under the desk of the person in front of me and in my haste to get away from Edward I failed to notice.

Needless to say there was a loud crash and an angry snarl from the person I'd accidentally stepped on. I should get a medal for being this clumsy. There has to be an award. Edward chuckled under his breath, but held out his hand to help me up.

"Thanks" I murmured to him as I slung my now freed bag over my shoulder and carefully walked towards the door of the classroom.

If he replied I didn't hear him because as I walked out the door I was swept into a bone crushing hug by Jake. He kissed my cheek and said, "Damn Bells. You look hot in that sweater".

"I am Jake, its like 50 degrees today." I smiled up at him and kissed his lips.

He just rolled his eyes at me and twined his fingers with mine.

As we walked off down the hallway I saw Edward a few feet in front of me walking with purpose like he knew exactly where he was. That confidence was something most guys were lacking and I found it incredibly sexy. Which instantly made me feel really guilty and I squeezed Jake's hand and pulled him down to kiss me. Just as I was pulling away from Jake I saw Edward turn the corner and look right at me... and I swear I saw him wink.

Who was this guy? Why did he have such an effect on me? Why couldn't I stop staring at him? I tried to convince myself that it was just because he was the new guy and I'd never seen anyone as, well, pretty as him in Forks but the is there is something else about him that was pulling me in. I tried to concentrate on what Jake was telling me about the upcoming wrestling match, but I couldn't stop thinking about Edward Cullen.

* * *

**A/N**

**So so so so so sorry this took forever to get to you!  
I want to blame it on my toe injury, but that happened  
just last Friday, so I've really got nothing :) **

**I promise not to take this long again kay? **

**Kay. **

**a note from her Beta- She is a big fibber and will do this often, but we love her and her story anyways :) ~ImaTwiTard. **


	5. Forced

Turns out Edward wasn't done with me yet. I had choir fifth period and when I walked in as the bell rang I felt someone staring at me. I looked up into those aqua eyes of doom and my breath caught in my throat.

Luckily Mr. Montoya got right down to business and made us all sit down and shut up. "We have a new Tenor in the class, Edward Cullen. He's going to sit in with us and learn as we go since we've got a concert coming up that we have to be prepared for!"

Good thing all I had to do was sit in my section and try really hard to not stare at Edward. It was the longest 50 minutes of my life. I kept trying to peek over the top of my music to watch him and I kept forgetting my words which was so unlike me. To make matters worse, Edward was an amazing singer. I had a soft spot for boys who could sing, and boy could he. I could hear his velvet voice just enough over the top of our tenor section, but he blended perfectly. It made me hot in places that shouldn't have been and confused me even more.

I ran out of the class and couldn't have been more excited to get to swimming where I could get in the pool and be alone with my thoughts. I was totally uncoordinated on land and any sport that required an ounce of grace would be horrific and disastrous. Luckily swimming just required me to not run into the walls, which I managed, most of the time.

I couldn't help but let my head wander back to the events of the day. This guys waltzes into my English class, flashes his too white perfect smile at me and I instantly turn into a giggling basket case. I remember the way my body tingled and my mouth went dry. I didn't understand how someone I didn't know could have such an effect on me. I decided I'd just have to ignore him. I was happy with Jake and my future with him. We had plans.. plans that some godlike boy wasn't going to ruin.

* * *

Later that night I was sitting on my bed banging my head against my headboard. My Edwardless thought process had lasted all of five minutes and I had called my mom to vent.

"Stupid-Stupid-Stupid-Stupid..." I punctuated each word with a thump on my headboard.

My mom was trying her best to console me, "Issa love. It probably wasn't that bad you're totally overreacting!"

"Mom. I don't even know this guy and I blurted out, after a really long silence, that I had a boyfriend. To a stranger. A really hot stranger.. and he laughed at me! Then I spent all of choir trying desperately to not stare at him, failing miserably and my entire swim practice resolving not to talk to him anymore! I'm such an idiot and I don't understand why he has this effect on me! I'm in a relationship and Jake doesn't deserve this..."

"Honey I.."

"...I'm just an idiot and should move to another country so I don't hurt anyone and..."

"Issa..."

"...and his eyes mom, they're the most amazing shade of aqua, they look like contacts, but I'm not sure they are, I think they're real..."

"ISABELLA!" She yelled

"Shit. What mom?" I stopped rambling and the profanity slipped out. I grimaced.

"Watch your mouth kid. I can make Charlie get the soap..." She giggled.

"Sorry mommy" I singsonged to her.

"Honey, do you love Jacob?" She asked.

"Mom. Of course I love Jake. What kind of question is that?"

"I just want to make sure you realize that no matter what guy catches your attention, at the end of the day you love the hell out of Jacob... that's what really matters. You don't even know this guy, you've said five words to him and your all worked up! It's not worth your time to even give him a second thought. You love Jacob. End of story." She said matter of factually.

"Thanks mom, your right. I'm totally overreacting and I probably imagined all the weird feelings for him." I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, hating that I was lying to her, but she just couldn't understand that this guy was different, and I could tell he was dangerous to mine and Jake's relationship.

"I don't doubt it Issa. Get some sleep okay? It will all be good... as long as you don't tell your dad anything!" I laughed along with her, "Oh! And I'm working on him letting you go to New York, I think it will be good for you and your independence."

I had forgotten telling her about my mater New York plan, of course I'd left out the part where Jake and I finally get to do the deed, but she didn't need to know _everything_ about my life right?

"Thanks mom. Love you forever" I said.

"Love you even longer." I heard her phone click off.

I hung up the phone and smiled. My mom was a spazz and sucked at being a mother to me when I was young, but boys she understood and she always made me feel better, even if I had to fib to her every once in awhile.

I tossed and turned that night and had a weird dream about Edward. We were running through the forest outside my dad's house at lighting speed. Everything was flashing past me in a whirl of colors and when we stopped we were in this little meadow filled with flowers. He was ahead of me and turned his perfect head towards me and smiled. I ran to meet him and stopped just short of touching distance. I studied his face and memorized every inch of it. He walked slowly over to me and took my hand in his. We walked to the center of the meadow and sat down next to each other. That was it. I woke up totally confused and really tired.

I got ready for school in a haze and jumped when I heard Jake's car horn outside. My dad had left early that morning, as usual, so nobody was there to laugh as I spilled coffee all over the table. I mopped the mess up and rinsed out my cup before grabbing my bag and heading outside. Jake smiled at me as I slid in the front seat and leaned over to kiss him.

"Hey beautiful! How'd you sleep?" He asked.

"Awesome!" I answered a little too quickly.

He gave me an odd glance but didn't press the matter any. We arrived at school and headed our separate ways. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I almost ran into a trashcan going into Spanish. My best friend Jessica laughed so hard at me I had to punch her in the arm to get her to stop.

"What's up with you? You've been all zombie like since yesterday, and you didn't even call me to talk about the hottie in English." She whispered to me before class started.

"I don't know, I called my mom and we were chatting and I was really tired." I quickly lied to her.

"Oh, cool, you totally have to call me later, and I have the book!" She smiled at me and turned as class started.

We had this book of notes we'd written back and forth to each other, cheesy I know, but it was nice to have them all in one place instead of a hundred little sheets of paper floating around. It was her turn to write in it and I was excited to hear the latest dirt on the Ben, Eric, Lauren situation. I zoned out again and floated to my next class almost forgetting about _him._

It wasn't until the bell rang that I realized Edward was sitting next to me again. I glanced at him through my eyelashes and saw him staring at me. I didn't think it was possible, but he looked even more perfect today than he had yesterday. He was wearing dark jeans and a cream colored sweater that looked perfect against his skin. He smiled and pulled out a worn copy of _Wuthering Heights_. I quickly grabbed the book I had just started, _Brave New World_, and started reading.

_I wont let him get to me I wont let him get to me..._ I kept repeating this to myself hoping it would start working.

* * *

It wasn't working. Three weeks later and all I did to forget Edward Cullen made me think about him more. His smile. His laugh. His voice. His eyes. God those eyes were amazing. He made every other boy in our class look like Keith Richards in comparison. Even Jake couldn't hold a candle to his amazing physic and charm.

The dreams were the worst. I dreamed about him every night. I dreamed of singing with him, playing softball with him, talking to him and one really awkward dream that involved me and Jake and Edward doing some very dirty things together.

I was so desperate to ignore him and yet everyone was so fascinated by him and his family they wouldn't shut up about him. I learned quite a bit about him over the next three weeks, most of which came from Jessica and her ability to know everything about everyone.

His family had moved here from Alaska. It was him and his older brother Emmett, who was a senior and his younger sister Alice, who was a freshman. Emmett was _huge_ and kind of scary. He had brought his girlfriend Rosalie, a goddess in the flesh, with him from his previous school, which I totally think is weird. Alice is adorable and a little odd. She seems a little lonely but I think it's because she hasn't connected with Forks yet. _He_ loves music and plays the piano, eats with his siblings, which I totally think is precious, and he sings like an angel.

Yeah, I'm totally ignoring him though. Stupid Jess and her big nose. She had finally gotten it out of me that I too shared the Edwarditis that the rest of the girls in our grade had. I'm pretty sure even Ms. K thought he was hot. I keep telling myself it's because he's the new guy, but I can't seem to stop constantly trying to find excuses to run into him, I have however been totally successful thus far in avoiding an actual conversation with him.

Ms. K was about to put a stop to that. I was in English thoroughly ignoring the amazing smell coming from the desk next to me trying to concentrate on the project Ms. K was describing to us when I heard the worst news ever. It was a group project.

"... and you will be working in pairs on this project. It's about half your grade so you all better impress me with your intellect and mad coloring skills." She grinned at us all. "Now I've already chosen your partners based on a highly scientific method... I closed my eyes and pointed at my roster sheet."

We all half laughed and half groaned. I hated when teachers didn't let you chose your partners. I would probably be stuck doing all the work in whatever pair I was in, and I really wanted to work with someone who wasn't going to stare at my boobs the entire time.

"...Edward Cullen and Bella Swan." She read our names off her list and looked up at me and winked.

She winked. Are you fucking kidding me? Damn her and her red hair.

Edward turned to me and smiled a panty melting smile. "I guess you'll have to actually talk to me now wont you?" he said.

"Oh. Uhm. Yeah. I guess so. I'm uh. Sorry about uh that whole uhm... shit." Fuck my life. Why did I stutter so much when he talked? Oh yeah, because he was fucking gorgeous.

He laughed, "Don't worry Bella, I'll do the oral report and you can just stand up there and look adorable."

"Shut up Cullen. I'm perfectly capable of speaking thank you very much." I said rather hotly. How dare he imply that I was incapable of speaking!

"Oh! Uh... I'm so sorry, I was mostly kidding... it's just that you don't seem to talk very much and I don't mind speaking in front of people." He looked down at his desk and blushed. Shit.

"I'm sorry, I think we started this whole thing wrong. I just get really nervous around you." Did I really just say that? What the hell was wrong with me? I may as well just tell him about the dream I had when I molested him on a beach!

"Nervous? Why on earth would you get nervous around me Ms. Swan?" I didn't like the way a smile was playing up the corners of his mouth.

"Oh you know. Because I uh. I uh. Oh shut up! I don't have to explain myself to you!" There it was. That damn smile.

"So when do you want to start working on this project?" He said staring into my eyes.

I flushed scarlet and opened my day planner.

"How about tonight?" He said, without taking his eyes off me.

"Tonight works for me, I get out of swim at 4, how about 4:30 at my place?" I caught his gaze and held on tight. I was going to redeem myself and prove to him that I wasn't a bumbling idiot.

"Perfect. Just give me your address and I'll be there." He smiled at me, a softness in his eyes I'd never noticed before.

We sat there staring at each other for a long moment, I could feel my heart start to beat faster and faster as I struggled to hold his gaze, not wanting to be the one to break it.

The bell rang and I couldn't do it anymore, I dropped my gaze to my open notebook. I scribbled my address and my phone number on a sheet of paper and looked up to see Edward standing next to my desk.

"Here. Call me if you need directions" I said.

"I will, see you in choir." He flashed me a smile.

I watched him saunter away and disappear out the door. Not only did my plan to stay away from him backfire, I was now going to have to introduce him to my dad. Luckily Charlie was totally oblivious to most things, but he was going to ask embarrassing questions, I could almost guarantee it. He had a way of embarrassing the shit out of me without even trying.

What did I care though? I shouldn't care what Edward thought of my dad or what my dad thought of Edward. He was nothing but a partner for a huge project in my English class, but even as I sat there telling myself it was nothing, I knew there was more to it. I had feelings for Edward, maybe it was just a crush and he was just a fantasy boy for me, but I could no longer deny that there was something special about that boy.

* * *

A/N

Yay! It didn't take me a million years to post this :)

Let me know what you think... I promise some good things are coming...

Citrus in the near future.. but high school citrus hehe.


	6. I'm not that Obvious am I?

I was running through the house tossing any and all of Charlie's crap that was strewn in various odd locations, like the pair of dirty socks I found balled and shoved in the couch. I was normally a very low maintenance girl considering I spent most of my time with a bunch of men. I normally didn't care what the house looked like, but this felt different.

Edward was coming over. Edward wasn't like the other men in my life. I couldn't put my finger on it but he was just a little more refined than the fart lighting beer drinking crush the can on your forehead men that normally hung out here. I glanced at the clock, 4:28. He'd be here any minute. I grabbed some air freshener and sprayed the living room down and then headed to the kitchen where I had set out my school stuff. I had just sat down in the kitchen chair and flipped my notebook open to a clean page when I glanced at the clock, 4:30.

There was a knock at the door and my stomach turned to a giant knot. I stumbled into the foyer and with a sigh threw the door open.

"Hey Edward, right on time I see! How are you? Did you find it okay? Would you like to come in? Are you thirsty?" Dear God Bella shut _up_. I went from saying nothing to  
asking him a million questions. _Spanish Inquisition much?_

"I'm good, I like to be prompt. I found the place just fine, I am kind of already in and I'm not thirsty now, but I may need to drink some caffeine to keep up with you." He smiled as he answered each of my questions.

"Are you always this much of an ass?" I smiled at him.

"Only on days that end in y." He said as he smiled back.

We both stood awkwardly staring at each other for a beat and then I motioned for him to follow me into the other room.

I led him to the kitchen where we sat down at the table. I watched him take out his folder, which was blue, and take out the packet Ms. K had given us to explain exactly what we were going to do for this project. I held out my hand and said as sweetly as possible, "Do you mind if I take a look at that?"

"Not at all" He handed me the packet.

I scanned through the front page, "So... I have no idea where to even start." I figured honesty was the best policy here.

"Well, we could figure out what the hell we're supposed to do and then come up with a plan. Like who's going to do what and when we can get together and work on it." He cast a sly glance in my direction.

At the word "together" I had turned a delicate shade of red… I hoped he hadn't noticed, but I'm pretty sure he did. I didn't like that evil gleam in his eye.

"Shall we get started then?" he said, letting it slide.

"Yep!" I said, determined to move away from the awkward and onto a more comfortable level of conversation.

Two hours later we were still sitting at the kitchen table, our English homework having been abandoned some time ago in favor of swapping stories.

Once I got over how hot he was I realized that Edward was really easy to talk to. We discussed our families, our childhoods and music. We spent a lot of time on music, he was surprised at my hate for the Red Hot Chili Peppers. "How can you not like them! They're like. _Epic._" He leaned towards me.

I rolled my eyes at him "I'm sorry, the guy sounds like he's had a stroke. It's just not my cup of tea… and what about you? How can you not like _any_ country? It's like, a crime!"

We continued to banter back and forth and time just seemed to slip away. I was so engrossed with Edward nothing else seemed to matter. I hadn't finished any homework, I was supposed to call Jake.

Edward was in the middle of telling me a particularly hilarious story about how his brother Emmett had once peed in his pants while they were out camping with his dad when the door burst open and Charlie came stomping into the kitchen.

"Fucking hell Bella, goddamn kids have no respect these days! These damn kids keep pulling pranks… their latest venture is stealing lawn gnomes. Tonight I found at least 30 of them in a gnome orgy on Mrs. Johnsons' lawn, about gave the poor old lady a heart attack. I bet it's that ass Newton's kid. No respect I tell you... No resp-…." Charlie trailed off as he noticed the person sitting at the table.

"Oh. Uh, hello there, I didn't see you." Charlie regained his composure and put on his best chief voice. "I'm so sorry I'm Charlie Swan, Bella's father. And you are?" The proper tone he'd taken on made me roll his eyes. He had just been talking about gnome orgies.. The gig was up. I had to stifle a giggle; I saw the corner of Edwards lip turn ever so slightly.

Edward jumped out of his chair and rushed over to shake his hand, "Pleasure to meet you Chief Swan, I'm Edward Cullen." Edward gave the chief his most charming panty melting smile and I almost fell out of my seat._ God _was he hot.

"Nice to meet you Edward, please call me Charlie." He smiled at him a genuine smile. "Didn't you and your family just move here from Alaska?"

"That's correct sir, I just started school with Bella a few months ago and we've been assigned to work together on an English project." He was making eye contact, something Charlie respected.

They began chatting about the town and Charlie started rattling off about the 'damn kids' in this town again.

As they were talking I couldn't help but watch the body language between them. They were both at ease. It looked as though Charlie liked Edward, but I couldn't be certain. Charlie was a hard man to read sometimes, though I'd heard his lecture about maintaining eye contact with someone you're talking to more times than I care to remember, and Edward seemed to be doing a great job of keeping eye contact.

"…let you get back to work on that project of yours". Charlie glanced at me, "What's for dinner Bella bear?"

Edward turned to look at me with a gleam in his eye that meant he hadn't missed my nickname and he wouldn't waste time in teasing me for it the moment we were alone again.

"Crap! I totally forgot to take anything out dad! We were working so hard on our English project I lost track of time!" I jumped out of my chair knocking it, me and a cascade of papers onto the floor.

"Geez kid don't sweat it, I'll order us a pizza and call it a night. We've still got beer right?" Charlie looked amused at my red face and attempt to gracefully stand up from where I'd toppled with the chair.

"Yes we have beer… and quit laughing at me. It's your fault I'm so clumsy." I stuck my tongue out at him which got a big laugh out of both of them. "Don't you start too Edward or I'll tell everyone at school about the time you threw up on your shoes at the fair."

"You wouldn't!" He said mock horrified.

"I would... _and_ I'd make posters." I smiled sweetly up at him and started gathering up the papers I'd knocked over.

Charlie grabbed a beer and the phone and set off to order us a pizza, chuckling to himself.

Edward knelt down next to me, ready to help pick up the mess I'd made.

"You don't have to help me you know. I'm used to picking up the messes I make." I said quietly.

"Don't be silly, half this stuff is mine and I don't want you to ruin my notes!" He smiled at me and I punched him playfully in the arm noticing how rock solid his arm was.

We worked quietly for a few moments and then he reached over me to grab a stack of papers, his hand brushing my arm.

That's when I felt it.

There was a jolt somewhere in my stomach/ nether regions… what the hell? I was so startled I didn't realize I'd frozen in place. I was trying to convince myself that it wasn't Edward touching me that made my heart jump into my chest and my pulse start to race. I was just amped up from tripping still... right? Being klutzy gave you tons of adrenaline rushes. I couldn't feel anything for this guy, I still didn't know him that well. Sure he was super cute, smart, funny, cute, listened to really good music, cute…

"Bella…_Bella!_ Earth to Bella Bear! Helloooo?" Edward was waving a hand in my face trying to catch my attention.

"Wh-What?" I blinked a couple of times and looked down at the stack of papers in my hand. Wondering why I was holding them and where the hell I was.

"Did you hit your head or something? You totally zoned out right now." Edward asked looking concerned.

He stood up and grabbed my arms to pull me up and I felt it again. A jolt in my stomach and my pulse began to race. I was sure he could hear my heart beating out of my chest. I turned to face him and saw that he was looking down at me, no longer with a concerned look on his face. It was a look I didn't want to see on his face because it meant that he was feeling something too.

He kept his eyes glued to mine and still had his hands on my shoulders. The electricity between us was growing and I was staring back at him just as intently. I couldn't pull away.

"Ahem"

I jumped and Edward dropped his hands from my shoulders.

"Oh hey dad, Edward was just helping me clean up and get these papers picked up." I rushed around and picked up the last of my mess.

He made some noncommittal noises, walked to the fridge and grabbed another beer and turned back to the living room, I could swear I saw him winking at me as he walked out. "Don't work too hard kids."

* * *

Later that night I was in bed grinning from ear to ear replaying the events of the night in my head. After working on our project a little more Edward and I sat with my dad in the living room and watched some baseball game that was on. They laughed and talked and ate and I was actually included in the conversation.

I couldn't help but be attracted to him. He was everything I wanted in a guy... funny, smart, witty _and _he shared my love of music.

Being an only child you grow up with a lot of time on your hands. I mean, I've always had amazing friends but they aren't always there like a sibling. I would shut myself up in my bedroom and listen to music for hours. It was my escape.

Edward actually understood exactly what I meant when I told him that. Jake always looked at me like I had three heads.

I didn't want to fall for him, but it was becoming clear that's where it was heading, and I needed to stop, but I almost didn't want to. I entertained the scenario where I would dump Jake and be with Edward, but then Jake's sad puppy dog eyes kept popping into my head and I got this horrible feeling in my stomach. I love Jake and I could never hurt him like that.

But that doesn't mean a girl can't dream right?

I layed back and ran through the events of tonight. All the stupid things we talked about, all the silly jokes we made. Saying "damn cow" at the exact same time. He included me in everything he and Charlie were talking about, explaining things that normally went over my head. I finally understood what an RBI was.

I rolled over and sighed.. okay so I really shouldn't be thinking about Edward. I have Jake, and we are happy together. I love him and he loves me. I need to remember that... I could however be just friends with Edward right? He made me happy and he was easy to be around. Yeah. That's right. We would just be friends. Now if I could only get my head to shut up I could get some sleep. I started singing in my head...

_Honesty or mystery?_  
_Tell me I'm not scared anymore._  
_I got no secret purpose, I don't seem obvious do I?_  
_I don't seem obvious do I?_

I finally fell asleep a few hours later, grin still in place.

* * *

A/N

Song, "Authority Song" Jimmy Eat World

Life's been crazy. I'm moving!  
Sorry about the long wait between chapters but pretty soon it'll settle down and I'll be bombarding you with chapters... I swear!  
:) Thanks for sticking with me friends!

As always, reviews are appreciated!


End file.
